flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy
Birth Daisy was created 420 years ago By a crazed inventor named Lee Dete. She was created as a solder for the then King, Robert Kissenger. Although that is why she was created that is not what the inventor used her for She was used as an assistant for Lee as he needed someone who will not question their actions, while still providing input. This did not last long as Lee started suspecting her of talking to other people behind his back, and trying to sabotage his search for immortality. She tried to reason with him. She told him that there was no one else she could talk to and that she was created to help him. This didn’t work. He attacked her in the night hoping to dismantle her. That night she felt something she has never felt before. She felt afraid. Afraid for her life and afraid for what this man would do if he was not stopped. Like a rabid dog she had to put him down. She made it quick and as painless as he could. She owed him that much. TumbleCrest Now a servant without a master, she left the laboratory as there was nothing there for her to do. She stumbled upon a City named Tumblecrest where she befriended a resistance team trying to overthrow the local ruling class. Having nowhere else to go she befriended the Leader, a brutal Orc named Sharku. He saw her as a solder and a valuable assist. She poisoned, kidnapped and tortured whomever they needed to. She was deemed especially useful for interrogation as she did not tend to care about the screaming and pleading. Eventually this caught the attention of the King of Croint who sent an army down to Tumble Crest to cease this rebellion. In the ensuing chaos Daisy was captured. She was given an option of either Join the kingdom and serve The King or die. She did what she did best and served the King in capturing and killing any remaining members of the Rebellion. During this time she did not interact with most people except when needed. After she Brought Sharku to the King, she was deemed as paying her debt to society and set free. The True Daisy is the Friends we Made Along the Way Having nowhere else to go She left and wondered around Voltunt for a while. She tended to stay away from cities as she tends to find Humanity brutal and only caring about themselves. She began to feel another Emotion, Joy. . She enjoyed the quietness of nature and the animals in nature. She ended up swapping her mostly steel body with pieces of stone, copper and Wood to be in tune with nature. It was there where she got in touch with her humanity. She felt for the creatures and did her best to protect any creatures she encountered from anyone looking to hurt them. She served over two hundred years as a protector of nature. Igor and Wahda guild One day a small Gnomish man named Igor offered her a place to stay that would allow her live with other creatures like her. This offer was too good for Daisy to pass up. She joined Igor on this adventure. Igor quickly reprogrammed her, using Hypnosis and magical Items to force her into following commands and used her to help out with his traveling Dungeon and his Amusement Park. He let her keep the name she chose, but eliminated any other sense of identity. She worked with Igor for several years doing shows to entertain kids and working on the setup for the maze. She resigned herself to this fate until a young woman named Artemis solved Igor’s Maze with the help of Wahda Guild and the Newtown Defenders. Igor came to the conclusion to send Daisy after doing a cost benefit of combat effectiveness versus how much each Warforged was needed. He renamed Daisy to Daisy instead of the name she chose and instructed her with 3 commands. 1. Do not harm Artemis or through inaction cause Artemis harm. 2. Obey any orders given to it by guild members except wherein those actions would lead to Artemis Being harmed. 3. Protect One’s own existence as long as protection does not interfere with the first rule He branded her arm with a pine-cone symbol he hastily made. He then sent her to Flouna to find Artemis and help her as a small consolation Daisy and so Wahda guild would not try and find him. Daisy's Arrival While fighting the Githyanki Daisy ran into Selena. Selena attempted to insert a message to her mind, but it was not received. Intrigued by a new puzzle to solve, Selena returned and read Daisy's mind. What was on Her mind were rules. Selena not being a fan for rules deleted all of the rules that were there. For the first time in 176 years Daisy was Freed. Relationships NOTE: All relationships are from the point of view of Daisy. Prize did not have any active opinions about anything. Blazej Blazej is probably Daisy’s closest friend. Living as an outcast of humanity is lonely and often time’s one feels like there is no one that you can relate to. Daisy is Lucky that Blazej can relate to her. She cannot wait to share her true feelings with Blazej about stuff she was not allowed to discuss. Igor Hate is a strong word, but in this case it’s appropriate. She hates Igor for everything he did. Everything he made her do by proxy and every day she wasted under his influence. Hate is a strong word, but if there’s someone who deserves her hate its him. Tarthuric According to Daisy, Tarthuric is a fortress of a person. That is not necessarily a good thing. He does not get hit often in battle, but he also does not divulge too much of himself. Daisy believes that by not letting people get close to him, he does not dictate his own reputation..He also tends to ignore people who try to be close to him, such as Billy, and Blazej. Daisy believes that Tarthuric never wanted the leadership role, but he believes that there no real alternatives to him leading. He is more of a fighter than a leader at times, which worries her. Nyanta and Lazuli Daisy liked Nyanta’s and Lazuli’s relationship ever since she saw Nyanta win Lazuli a stuffed animal at the festival of wishes. Nyanta is a loving father of a child that resembles someone else. This gives Daisy some hope for herself. Of course at the time it was just a minor thought. She’d never see these people again after the festival. They don’t seem like the type to go to Igor’s mansion, but their paths crossed again when Daisy worked for whada guild. When Lazuli was missing in the caves of Pride’s Peak Daisy was trying her hardest to get out so she could do something, anything, to help save Lazuli. However, Nyanta is a bit too reckless when it comes to combat, and It could lead to Lazuli being orphaned again Artemis While Daisy is glad that someone beat Igor’s unbeatable puzzle and bruised his frail ego, Daisy has only seen Artemis once and does not know her at all. Daisy hopes that she isn’t too offended that she is not her slave anymore. After all most of Whada Guild likes Artemis so if Daisy were to fight for her freedom she’d have to take out Whada Guild as well. Selena She should distrust Selena, but she freed Daisy and after being a prisoner for 176 years under Igor’s control she is free because of Selena. Daisy is almost certain that this is a trap set by Selena, but Daisy does not care as long as she’s free. Warren Strong, Deaf, Pigman. He can take a hit, but his competitiveness in battle is reckless. Kinetto it’s a shame she is fairly clumsy when it comes to combat. Seems like a good person, but Mistakes can cost you a lot. A lesson Daisy is familiar with. Ikki Daisy does not like the idea of a person wanting to investigate her because she is a Warforged. It reminds her too much of Igor. If Ikki tries anything she will not hesitate in Killing Ikki. Trivia * Daisy comes from the word Daisy a word which here means a thing given as a reward to the winner of a competition or race or in recognition of another outstanding achievement * Daisy does not contain Genitalia of any kind * Daisy is technically a vegan. * Daisy cannot do the robot. Please stop asking. * Daisy is the name she has chosen, but was not Her birthname she has answered to 8 different names total. * The names are as follows in Chronological order: A.M.Y.,Rookie,Sergeant, Spy, Traitor, Daisy,Unit 17,Prize Category:Characters Category:Player Characters